


This Time I Might Just Disappear

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [14]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: Guess I'm givin up again 
  
  It doesn’t matter
  
  I've been feeling like a ghost
  
  And it's what I hate the most
  
  Guess I'm givin up again
  
  This time...
  Ghost - Mystery Skulls





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14: Ghost
> 
> also a psa: don't play with ouija boards

"If there are any spirits in this house, make yourself known."

Mark and Jack waited in the dim of the large living room, looking around for any signs of movement. There was none.

"If there are any spirits in this house, please give us a message."

Jack turned back to the board when he felt the pointer under their hands begin to move, eyes wide as he looked back to Mark. His eyes were just as wide, both men looking back to the board to read the message.

"D-I-"

"Mark, are yeh doin this?" Jack asked, Mark shooshing him as he stared hard at the board while the pointer moved under their hands.

"B-U-"

Jack wasn't even paying attention to the board, hands clammy and eyes wide, looking around for any sign of a ghost.

"Jack."

Mark’s voice pulled him from his silent panic, eyes still wide as he turned back to his boyfriend.

"Did you hear what the message was?"

Jack swallowed, shaking his head. Mark leaned closer, face serious and voice low.

"It said 'dickbutt'."

Jack stared hard at Mark, mind blank as a slow grin spread across Mark's face.

"I will murder you."

"Aw, come on Jack!" Mark laughed, Jack pulling his hand from the board to swat at him from across the small table.

"Mark, you nearly gave me a goddamn heart attack!"

Mark just continued to laugh, lifting his hands to try to fend off Jack’s attack.

"I was just joking!" he laughed, giggling as Jack mussed his hair with a grin.

Eventually they settled down, both grinning like idiots as Jack shook his head.

"Come on, let's get out of this creepy place."

Mark agreed, both leaving the abandoned house hand in hand as they headed back to the car, the game board forgotten.


End file.
